Tears of Blood
by RookCrow
Summary: Please don't hit me Blaise, please! Was something often said from the bruised and bloodied mouth of Rook Crow, wife of Blaise Zabini. With her son as her savior, Rook finds the strength and courage for life. Rated M! Vivid Rape, abuse, violence, cursing.


_Rating: M (rape, abuse, foul language, violence, adult content)_

_J.K. Rowling holds all rights to the noticeable characters under her name. In this story, Blaise is Italian and I have given more to his personality (changed it). I hold all rights to Rook Crow and Willow._

_The main character is Blaise Zabini and my created character named Rook Crow. You might have read of her in another story here called Blood Tears and Betrayal. She is my home based character and is used in a lot of my fan fiction. But I do not exclude the other characters either. They all play a role in my stories. But this one is about Blaise Zabini (Italian), Rook Crow, and their newly born son. I must be completely honest and forewarn you about Blaise's character in this story. _

_Blaise is very headstrong and forceful with his wife. He loves her, but has the temper of a shark. His pride and joy is his baby boy. He begins to abuse Rook at their muggle home. This story contains a lot of drama, rape, abuse, happiness, surprises, and little old Mrs. Figg, as their neighbor. Please don't be too quick to judge and take your time and read the story. _

_Please Read, Rate and Enjoy!!!!!!_

Chapter 1: Angst

_Panic seared through Blaise Zabini's heart as he searched for his wife Rook, and newborn son Willow._

_The earth shook violently beneath his feet. He knew something was wrong, the ground only shook as such when his son cried or grew scared. His ears burned with the loud thunder that shook the castle walls. Rook was in danger or in pain, or both. He had to find her._

_His honey-hazel eyes were blurred with warm tears as his mind revisited the situation that occurred just minutes ago. He watched as his brother and closest friend died at the hands of another man whose face he could not see. His heart was ripped from his cheat as Jin watched Raven get raped over and over, her own baby girl writhing in terror in her womb. The deafening pitch of her screams could still be heard, corridor after corridor._

_Rook had to be here… a door at the end of a long hall stood closed. It had to be the one… it was the only door left. _

_Suddenly, an infants cry could be heard from inside. Blaise's heart raced in fear. Kicking through the door, he fell to his aching knees helplessly watching his baby boy's limbs leave his little body as he was violently mauled by some large beast he knew nothing of. Blaise cried, as Willow's cries of pain ceased to exist. He looked around for his wife._

"_Rook! Rook!" he called._

_He heard his wife's frightened voice as the beast ran into a dark passage way towards her sound. Blaise raced after it… large doors slammed shut behind the beast, causing the little slither of light to disappear. Blaise entered, eyebrows rising in shock. He stood frozen to the spot he stood in as he watched his once screaming wife caressing the Beast, cooing it softly as if it were her dead infant son. She seemed not to care. Rook's eyes rose to peer upon her heartbroken husband, and shone a bright red. She sighed._

"_Isn't it beautiful Baby? No screaming. No crying? It's just you and me now. He was a waste of time…" she pushed against his chest._

"_Rook, please tell me you didn't---"_

"_You act as though you loved him." She smiled bending over before him._

"_He was our son! Rook what's wrong?" he watched her leak from beneath the large shirt she was wearing, down her legs._

"_Hit me!" she growled grabbing his large sex._

"_Blaise's eyes changed in confusion._

"_Slap me Blaise! I killed our son! Hit---. " Rook's body hit the floor as her face stung. She stood. "Again!"_

_Blaise raised his hand and balled his fist in anger, ready to strike. Yelling out he brought his fist down…_

"Oww! Blaise! Wake up. You hit me." Rook shook her husband to wake him as he lay in the bed beside her. Blaise shot up with cold sweat dripping profusely from his forehead and back.

"Oh baby… you're soaked. Are you ok?" Rook slid with difficulty out of the bed, waddled over to the bathroom and retrieved a towel. Dabbing at Blaise's head and face, she leaned against him, allowing her gravid belly to rest in his lap.

Blaise placed his chilly hands on her stomach making her jump slightly. She removed his shirt and dried him completely, finalizing it all with a kiss on the fore head. He held her there in front of him, caressing her swollen tummy. Closing his eyes, Blaise sat, waiting for signs of life inside. Finally, a nudge was felt on the left side of her abdomen and his eyes shut in relief. He laid his head between Rook's breasts and breathed profoundly, thankful that his son was still lively. He let out a stiff sigh, appreciative for his wife.

Bewildered, Rook looked down at his head of ebony curls, soothingly running her fingers through them. She dare not inquire or interrupt him. She just tenderly smoothed his curls, placing numerous strands back into the long braid that they had managed to escape from.

Blaise didn't release her for an extended time. Finally kissing her tummy, and her lips, he rolled over to sleep, not allowing her to depart his grasp as he rubbed her belly. Rook, laid wondering as she lightly stroked his hand as he slept.


End file.
